


Reawaken

by CapnTaylor



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Giovanni - Freeform, Good versus Evil, Johto Region, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Reunion, Secret Identity, Secret Society, Team Rocket - Freeform, The Protectors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnTaylor/pseuds/CapnTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New Bark Town, everything seems just like it has for hundreds of years. The wind still blows and the air is still thick with the salty brine off the sea. People and Pokemon live together peacefully in an happy world, a world celebrating the recent disbandment of Team Rocket. But deep in the outskirts of town, rumors are starting to brew. A young woman living alone, taking care of her Pokemon in tranquil silence, is starting to get unwanted attention. But Riley Golden wants nothing but to be left alone. Just when things are about to settle down, something terrible happens. Late one night, a gang of Team Rocket grunts arrive to cause trouble, claiming the criminal organization won't give up so easily. When the goons start target Professor Elm, Riley  feels a calling inside of her to reawaken as the person she truly is: Aurora, a member of The Protectors, a secret society of master trainers who vow to rid the world of all evil. Little does she know that her journey is only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Stories You Tell Your Younger Brother

**Author's Note:**

> -This is an ongoing work in progress! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> -I recently added the "Graphic Depiction of Violence" tag only for the reason that this is a more mature Pokemon story. These are young adults and the battle scenes will be more in depth and descriptive. Also, Team Rocket is going to be way more intense than you may be used to.
> 
> -This story contains minor cursing
> 
> -Although this doesn't follow any direct plot lines from the HeartGold/SoulSilver, there may be some spoilers for those who haven't played the game yet!
> 
> -The Protectors are a self-invented group of mine. They have no ties to any official Pokemon games/series. If you want to use them yourself, feel free, I only ask that you give credit to me/reference me when you use them. Thank you!

_PREFACE: Stories You Tell Your Younger Brother_

 

The sun was slowly sinking towards the watery horizon line, it's bright rays reflecting off the deep blue sea and casting a glare into the eyes of anyone who dared to look. Route 27 was rarely traveled these days, the mighty dock that once stood at the edge of town was now rotting and deteriorating with neglect. There once was a time where New Bark Town was a bustling city where boats and ships of all kinds took trainers and families over to the Kanto Region and brought them back whenever they returned home...but that was only in the stories that your grandparents told you. Now New Bark Town was a quiet village where the same occurings happen day after day, week after week. The mailman comes on Tuesday, the milkman comes on Thursday, and every once in a while a strange will stop by Professor Elm's lab to get the latest Pokemon news. This wasn't a bad life to live, only a boring one.

Things were especially dull for one young girl who was trapped in this endless cycle of placid living. Every day she would wake up and help with the chores, take care of her siblings, and then spend the rest of the day longing to get out and see the world. Her favorite spot was at the end of the dock, where she could see into the unknown world and imagine how wonderful and amazing the world out there was. She would glance jealously at the other kids around town, running and playing with Pokemon of their own, while she sat back in utter loneliness only wishing her mother would allow her to have one of her own. But this evening it was different. Normally she would dangle her feet over the surface of the water alone in thought, but tonight two pairs of sneakers reflected off the deep blue water. Tonight, she was joined by her friend Nathan, who traveled back and forth from New Bark Town to Cherrygrove City with his parents, who as Pokemon researchers spent many months traveling back and forth to reconnect with Professor Elm. Today was his last day in New Bark, and she invited Ethan to come spend the evening with her before they had to leave yet again.

"Can't you stay? It's awfully boring whenever you leave." She said with a sigh, dipping the tip of her shoe into the water and watching her reflection shimmy with the movement of the water.

"Sorry Lyra, but I can't. My parents won't let me. But, we'll be back at the end of the month...or so they said last night." He smiled weakly. He didn't want to leave either, but no matter how many times he would beg, there was no way his parents would ever let him stay alone with a girl. Even if they were just friends.

"it's not fair." Lyra scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You get to go see the world and have Pokemon while I'm stuck here in this stupid town where nothing ever happens."

Ethan looked down and touched the smooth, round Pokeball at his waist, a little smile on his face. It was his very first Pokemon, a Marill, that he caught on his own. Of course he had some help from his father but...that didn't really matter. It was his _first_ Pokemon and his first steps on becoming what he always wanted, a Pokemon Master! But he did feel bad for his poor friend. He knew how much Pokemon meant to her and it killed him on the inside that he couldn't do anything to help her. He looked down at his own reflection and frowned, trying to think of anything that could make her feel better. He watched a Horsea intently as it drifted by with the current, it's trumpet nose swinging back and forth happily. That's when it struck him, the perfect thing that would keep Lyra busy while he was away. 

"Actually...New Bark Town is rather famous in Cherrygrove these days." He looked over at her and smirked, his eyes sparkling.

Lyra only scoffed in responce, a sarcastic smile on her own face. "Ya right, nice try." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I highly doubt that anything could make this town famous."

"Lyra, I'm not lying. People having been talking about it like crazy." 

The young girl's expression suddenly change, no longer filled with skepticism and disinterest but with curiousity and longing instead. She knew that Ethan liked to joke around but this time, he really wasn't kidding. She swallowed, turning her body in order to face her friend. She pulled her knees to her chest and shivered, suddenly cold. "What are they saying?" She asked in a soft whisper, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Well...first off, do you know about the Protectors?" Ethan asked, wetting his lips anxiously. He smiled when Lyra shook her head no. "Well, they this...secret organization sorta and well, they are pretty much like superheroes! They travel the world, protecting people and Pokemon from bad guys like Team Rocket! But no one  _ever_  knows who they are. They show up, do their thing, and disappear before they ever get any recognition."

"No way..." Lyra whispered, her mouth hanging open in awe. 

"And get this! Apparently, they're  _so_  good that it's required of them to have all eight gym badges of their home region _and_ beat the Elite Four before they are allowed to join!" Ethan finished excitedly, his hands shaking by his sides. He heard the story of the Protectors from a traveling trainer passing his way through Cherrygrove a few weeks back. But that wasn't even the best part. 

"I can't believe that! So they practically have to be Pokemon Masters before they can join?" Lyra asked, her brow furrowed in thought. Ethan didn't know what she could be thinking of, but it was obvious that the cogs inside her brain were reeling. "That's, like, impossible!"

Ethan nodded in agreement. The idea was rather incredulous but he didn't doubt it for a moment. How else would you explain all the times Team Rocket grunts were caught with no other explaination except they were found licking their wounds afraid of anyone that wore a black and white coat. No matter how hard he thought about it, Ethan knew for sure that none of the police force or any other famous Trainers in Johto wore the like. It could only mean one thing.

"But Ethan," Lyra interrupted his train of thought, pulling him back to real life. "How does any of this make New Bark Town famous?" Ethan smile deviously then, prepared to share the biggest rumor he has ever heard. "Well, you know that weird house in the middle of the forest outside of town?"

Lyra nodded. How could she not know about  _that_ house. Everyone knew about the creepy house in the woods and always talked about it under their breath as if they were afraid of someone listening to the conversation. There was nothing outright strange about it, it looked like every other house in New Bark Town, except for the fact that it sat in the middle of nowhere and no one was ever seen in or around the property. It was like a ghost keeping careful watch over the surrounding forest, except a ghost that continued to make it's presence known in New Bark Town as letters came to and fro adressed to a certain someone named "Riley". Who Riley really was, Lyra didn't know, but like everyone else, she had her suspicion. 

"Well," Ethan paused, letting Lyra's anticipation build up and up until it was ready to burst. "Rumor has it that this mysterious house is the home of a Protector in hiding!" Ethan raised an eyebrow, a look that belonged to a private investigator lighting up his face. 

"No way!" Lyra exclaimed, smacking Ethan roughly on the shoulder. "You're kidding!" No longer did the sad, sappy Lyra sit before him, but the adventurous, curious girl that he knew and loved. Ethan laughed, tilting the brim of his hat back sheepishly. "You know I would never lie to you!" He smiled, looking at her steadily to tell her subconciously that he was being completely serious. He wasn't sure if the facts were true, but he guessed Lyra would use her time while he was away.  

"Wow..." Lyra breathed, her eyes staring far off into the distance. "A superhero...here in New Bark!" She turned her head then and looked at Ethan, a bright smile on her face. "Well, it's settled! I'm going to find this Protector before you come back! Just you wait!" 

Ethan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when he heard his name being called out in the distance. Pivoting his shoulders, he looked behind and saw his mother, waving him over with her hand. "Come on Ethan!" She called. "It's time for supper and you still need to pack your things!"

Ethan sighed, turning back to face his friend. She looked sad, but the excitement never left her eyes. "I gotta go..." He trailed off, glancing down at his feet. He was struck by a sudden sadness, a sharp pain of realization that he wouldn't see his best friend for a whole month. He didn't want to leave at all. "Come and see me in the morning OK? Don't let me go without a goodbye!" Ethan gave a sad smile and managed a strangled laugh. 

Lyra nodded, figuring it was time to get home herself. "Don't worry, I won't forget!" She gave him a thumbs up and a wink, her smile masking the sadness she felt within. It was only a month, he would be back before she knew it. The two hurried down the dock, jumping over cracks and bumps. When it came time to split ways, Ethan grasped his friend for a final hug, burrying his face in her long hair. "Don't forget!" He called out to her as he walked back to the Pokemon lab with his mother. Waving, she promised that she would meet him in the morning. Running back to her own home, Lyra found her mother waiting for her at the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Mom!" She said, her face blushing in apology. "Ethan was telling me this story about a Protector here in New Bark!" She looked up at her mother then, a vivd smile on her face. Her statement caught the woman off guard before she regained her usual motherly composure. Taking her hand to ruffle the hair on her daughter's hand, a soft laugh played on her lips. "Oh honey, what a wonderful story. You should tell your brother."

Lyra stook out her tongue and snorted, ducking under her mother's arm. "Ya right!" She called over her shoulder. "LIke he would care!"


	2. Chapter One: Firestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible has happened to New Bark Town, something out of the townsfolk's worst nightmares. Team Rocket has resurfaced and have come to destroy the small village! With their Pokemon they set fire to the homes and forest surrounding the town. Thieves run about, taking valuables from the wreckage. The end seems near, but a mysterious figure swoops in to save the day! Who could it be?

The smell of smoke was thick and potent, the sky tainted a dull red glow. It was as if the clouds themselves were on fire, errupting into small balls of burning flame. The scene before Lyra was horrifying and disgusting and she fought to hold her breath deep within her chest. Giant Pokemon stomped about, roaring and spreading the flames with their ultimate power. Wicked laughter echoed in the foggy sky, coming at her in all directions but having no source. She tried to run away but a beast starting chasing her, its footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She cried out for help but her voice was a strained, dry moan. She looked over her shoulder briefly and was greeted with a wide mouth of razor sharp teeth. They neared her face and she tried to scream again when all of a sudden...

_*Gasp!*_

Lyra sat upright in her bed, untangling herself from the knot of sheets she had created around her. Breathing heavily and covered in sticky sweat, she placed a hand over her heart to calm herself.  _It was only a dream, Lyra._ She thought to herself, shaking the bad images out of her memory. She glanced down at the clock beside her bed, the glowing numbers reading a few minutes past midnight. Lyra sighed, trying to find some way to fall back asleep. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she was still wide awake. Sitting up, Lyra rubbed harshly at her eyes. Where did that dream come from? She shivered at the thought of it. How horrible...

As she sat with her head in her hands, something seemed...off. She sniffed at the air, smelling a distant acrid smell to it.  _It was just a dream, Lyra, stop imagining things._ Yet despite her words of encouragement, Lyra couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that something was wrong. Getting up out of bed, she donned her slippered and made her way to the window to take a curious peek. To the left, the water still glittered its brillant blue. Smiling, she looked to the left, expecting to see the rest of New Bark town tucked into bed and sleeping soundly. However, what she really saw made her smile disappear and her mouth drop. 

Wide eyed, Lyra looked on to see the town burning, the trees surrounding the perimiter engulfed in vivid flames. The smell of smoke grew heavier and the cries of her neighbors intensified. Without hesitation, Lyra fled from her room and ran down the hallway. She banged on her brother Jacob's door with and angry fist, shouting at him to wake up. Next she went to her parent's room, knocking furiously. "Mom! Dad! Get up! We have to help! Mom!" Lyra cried at the top of her lungs. 

Jacob scrambled from his room wearing nothing but his pajama pants. "Lyra! What's going on!?" He exclaimed, examining her own pajama's and bedhead. 

"The town is on fire!" Lyra choked through the tears streaming down her face. "We have to help!" 

"Come on!" Jacob grabbed her by the wrist and ran down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He released her hand only to grab a Pokeball sitting on the shelf by the front door before undoing the lock and pulling the door open. They were greeted with a thick wave a smoke that sent them both into coughing fits. "Stay close to me!" He called out between heavy coughing. Lyra nodded even though her couldn't see her. "Furret! Come help!" Jacob yelled as he threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing the weasel-like Pokemon. Furret struggled breathing through the fog but had a determined gleam in its eye. It kept even pace with the duo as the made their way into town and stayed close to its master's heels. 

In the town center, it was complete chaos. Strange men dressed in all black ran about with horrifying Pokemon at their sides, their hands full of valuables and gifts from the burning houses. Others were instructing their Pokemon to spit even more fire on the wreckage, burning what wasn't already burnt and charring what already was. New tears formed in Lyra's, partially from the thick smoke and partially from the extreme sadness that overwhelmed her. Mothers and children sat crying in fear in corners while brave men did their best to stomp out the flames. Lyra saw Professor Elm running about in his lab coat, a Totodile spraying a heavy blast of water onto the burning parts of the lab. And then among the wreckage came another stream of water, this time coming from a round, blue Marill. Beside it, stood Ethan dressed in his own sleep clothes. 

"Ethan!" Lyra called out, running over to him. Turning to look over his shoulder, relief flooded Ethan when he saw his friend safe. 

"Lyra, thank goodness you are ok!" He exhaled slowly, coughing as thick ash flooded into his lung.

"What's going on, Ethan?" Lyra asked, looking at the horrifying scene taking place around them. She felt tears well up in her eyes again, but she quickly rubbed them away. Professor Elm made his way over before Ethan could answer, Totadile following quickly at his feet. 

"It's Team Rocket." The Pokemon professor spat, his face tight in disgust. "They've come back."

Lyra's mouth hung open, disbelieving. It couldn't be possible. Team Rocket disbanded years ago for good. At least, that is what she has been told. That's what everyone had been told. It's what everyone had believed. But if Professor was telling the truth? Lyra could hardly believe it. 

"We'll have to deal with that later." Jacob said sternly. "But right now we have to contain these fires." For only being a few years older than Lyra, Jacob was incredibly wise for his years. "It will probably be best that we split up." 

Everyone in the group agreed, but a problem suddenly arose. "But...what about me?" Lyra asked softly. "I don't have a Pokemon, I can't do anything." 

A soft smile crossed Professor Elm's face. "Go ahead Lyra, you take Totadile with you. You two will work good together." The small blue Pokemon chirped up in agreement. "Totadile can use Water Gun and Bubble, either will work on putting out the flames."  

"Thank you!" Lyra exclaimed, unable to contain her smile. The happiness was short live however, because there were bigger problems to take care of. 

"Lyra and I will work together on the houses by edge of town. Ethan, you and Professor Elm can work together in the middle of the town." Jacob instructed, formulating a perfect plan. Everyone agreed and headed their seperate ways. Lyra followed her brother closely, getting stuck in the heavy stream of people that fled from their burning homes. One by one they worked together, Furret using his Sand Attack to douse the flames while Lyra and Totadile worked hand-in-hand to extinguish the fires around them. 

At one house at the far edge of town, the fires were even worse. The air was hot and thick and Lyra's eye's watered. Hot steam burnt her skin where Totadile's Water Gun doused the flames and sweat made her clothes stick uncomfortably to her body. However, no matter how hard they worked, one fire would go out as soon as another would ignite. "We've got to get out of here!" Lyra heard Jacob shout over the loud noise. "It's not safe!"

"I'm coming towards you!" Lyra answered, carefully stepping over debris. "Come on, Totadile!" The small blue Pokemon followed dutifully. Slowly, the two moved towards Jacob, carefully picking out their path. They were within a few feet when a loud cracking exploded overhead. Lyra squeaked as the ceiling came crashing down before her, inches in front of her toes. 

"Lyra! Are you alright?!" Jacob called out, his voice distant.

"Yes! Are you?"

"I can't see you!"

"I'm trapped on the other side! I'll have to find another way out!" 

There was a moment pause before she heard her brother's voice again. "Ok, I'll meet you outside." She could tell he was worried but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Lyra nodded to herself and glanced down at Totadile. "Let's find another way out of this mess, ok?" She asked the Pokemon. He nodded yes, calling out bravely. It was ime to get back to work. Turning on her heels, Lyra moved to keep going when she hit into a hard wall. Before she knew it, she was falling backwards. Landing painfully on her bottom, Lyra looked up confused. What she saw sent a shiver down her spine. Above her stood a tall, muscular man dressed in all black. On his chest was a large red  _R_ stitched onto the thick fabric of his shirt. A hat pulled his face into demonic shadows. Despite the poor lighting, Lyra could still see the evil glint in his eye. "Team Rocket..." She whispered under her breath, eyes wide. Her heart thundered loudly in her chest. 

"Not so fast, little brat." The man spat in a voice like thunder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm trying to save New Bark from you jerks!" Lyra shouted out before she could think twice about the words that flew from her mouth. By the man's scowl, she instantly regretted her decision. 

"That's it. Go Persian!" The thug shouted as he tossed a Pokeball into the air. "Take care of this punk." 

The large cat appeared and stalked towards Lyra, the gem on its forehead gleaming in the fire. Frozen with fire, Lyra watched in fear as the Pokemon got closer. It opened it's powerful jaws, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. Tears formed at the brims of her eyelids, clogging her vision. She braced herself as the evil Pokemon lifted a heavy paw when a blurry shape dashed in front. Blinking away the tears, Lyra watched in fear as Totadile jumped in front of the attack and was launched into the debris around her. "No!" She cried out, more tears blurring her vision. "Stop it!"

The Team Rocket grunt made a noise of disgust and sent his Pokemon on the attack again. This time she was all alone and could do nothing to save herself. She closed her eyes when the Persian neared slowly, purring in cynical delight. Then she felt it. Like trembles of an earthquake, heavy footsteps neared her. Frightened, Lyra clenched every muscle, preparing for the worst. Only when she didn't feel any pain did she find the strength to open her eyes.

Before her stood a giant green Pokemon, a bright wildflower surrounding its neck. Beside it stood a young woman, barely standing as tall as the Pokemon's neck. She wore simple clothing and a bandana around her head to contain the wild hair underneath. They both stood facing the grunt, their faces hidden. 

"Enough." The young woman said in a powerful voice. A commanding voice. "Now get out of here before I have to do something I don't want to."

The evil man laughed, a meniacle sound. "Ya right, I'm shaking in my boots I'm so scared." There was a pause before Lyra heard his voice again. "Persian! Go!" The cat roared in anger and leapt forward at the young woman. Lyra went to shout out and warn her, but her throat was dry. She felt weak all over, fear grippig her body. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to save the day, not die at the hands of Team Rocket. 

"Meganium! Use Frenzy Plant!" The young woman cried out, her voice loud over the crackle of the raging fire. The room was getting hotter, the air thicker. Lyra felt dizzy. The ground trembled once again, the entire house around them shaking. Out from the charred earth shot dozens of thick vines, breaking their way through anything that blocked their path. The noise they made was defeaning. Plugging her ears, Lyra watched in horror as the thick roots came down from above and back into the ground, forming a dome-like structure around her. She screamed as one plunged into the earth a few feet away from her, sending her scrambling. 

Then all was still. The man and his Pokemon were gone and Lyra was surrounded by an impervious sheild of vines. She looked around in wonder, mystified by the whole thing. With her eyes wide, she felt the thick vines with a gentle hand, feeling them pulse under her fingers. 

"Are you alright?" The voice caught her off guard and Lyra turned around in fright. She held up her hands to block an attack when she came face to face with the young woman who had seemingly saved her. She had a young, soft face, with sharp eyes hidden under a veil of thick eyelashes. She was young, a handful of years older than Jacob, and pretty. She seemed like she should be wearing a dress and fancy shoes instead of farmer's clothes. She looked concerned, but had a smile on her face. "You're ok now, I took care of that thug for you."

Lyra looked at her confused, her eyesight blurred. Why was it so hot? 

"Who are you?" She asked, but didn't have time to hear the answer. Lyra's vision went black and she felt herself falling backwards as the world around her spun. 


End file.
